


Fire And Ice

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutant Rights, Protectiveness, Racism, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-13
Updated: 2001-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Logan and Scott -- enemies or soulmates?A retelling of X1 from the perspective of a Logan/Scott romance and continues thereafter to follow Logan and Scott's life together.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 169





	1. Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Scott/Logan ( well, almost). So please be gentle with me. If you don't like this pairing then just don't read this story.  
> Thanks to Anika and Cristina for the Beta!

**Fire And Ice**

Part 1

Scott and Storm walked over the wilderness that someone called a forest in Alaska.

" How far?" Storm asked him, raising her voice over the noise of the wind.

" The Professor said it was around here we would find the two mutants. I think...." Scott stopped as he and Storm came within sight of a car, which was blocked, on the road. Two men were fighting and as they watched the man who resembled a beast hit the smaller man with a tree and sent him flying. He landed on top of the car. The beast man was about to finish the job on the unconscious man when Scott shot a beam of red energy towards him and he ran off.

" Storm," Scott called and they both ran towards the car. Scott looked into the car and found the young woman the Professor had been taking about. She was trapped but Scott quickly cut her loose with his eye beams.

Leaving her to the care of Storm, Scott went towards the man. He is beautiful, Scott thought as he quickly grabbed him and dragged him to safely. The car exploded, and Scott lay himself protectively over the other man.

Scott turned the man around and looked into his face. He looked peaceful and very very beautiful. I wonder what colour his eyes are? Scott thought. Maybe one day he will tell me.

Scott checked the man's breathing and pulse and was glad to find them both steady even though a small hidden part of his mind had hoped that he would have had to give the older man mouth-to mouth.

" We better get them back to the mansion," Scott said worried. The young woman had passed out from the power of the blast but was otherwise ok.

" I will command a wind and fly us all to the X-plane," Storm said and her eyes turned white.

" I better carry him," Scott nodded at Logan. Storm looked questioningly at him. " He may have an injury" Scott explained not wanting to admit that he just wanted to feel the other man close to him again. Storm just nodded and flew her self and the young woman to safety. Scott went after her with Logan cradled safely in his arms. He was heavy but it wasn't too bad. As he went Scott instinctively leaded a little over Logan to try and keep him warm and safe.

Part 2

The Professor had called Scott to his office and said it had something to do with the mutant he saved. Logan, the professor had said his name was. Logan, Scott tasted the name on his tongue. It felt good. It seemed to fit the Canadian. Looking forward to seeing the other man again Scott hurried to the Professor's office. With a smile on his lips he opened the door and went in.

" This is Scott Summers, called Cyclops," Xavier introduced him. Scott gave his hand to Logan in greeting. Logan just looked at him. Feeling very self-conscious Scott withdrew his hand and felt his smile fade on his lips. I think I preferred him unconscious, Scott thought darkly, a mixture of anger and hurt making him stand even straighter in front of the other man. " He saved your life" The Professor said to Logan and smiled at Scott. As always the Professor tried to help him as he must have felt Scott's feelings of hurt by Logan's rejection.

" Are you going to get out of my way?" Logan asked Scott dangerously and grabbed him, holding him close. So close that Scott could have lent over and kissed him. His pulse racing and his throat dry he was at a loss for words until the Professor again came to his aid. 

This really is ridiculous, Scott thought as he went down the corridor towards his and Jean's room. The Professor was giving Logan the grand tour of the Mansion and Scott had felt more than saw the looks between Jean and Logan. And it had angered him. It had hurt him. And not because Jean was his girlfriend but because Logan wanted her and not him. Jean and him had never had a real close relationship and Jean had openly told him that she needed people, someone who could see her. Really see her. Scott had been too happy to just have someone who cared for him at last to do something about it but her indiscretion had often hurt him and she was way too obvious after Logan and Logan after her for his liking. He sighed. He wished it was him Logan was so obviously after.

Part 3

" ....I discovered I had the power to control men's minds....." Xavier talked but Logan wasn't listening. His mind was far away. On a certain young one-eyed mutant. For some reason the younger man's face, his smell, the feel of him kept hunting him. He thought back to when he had first laid eyes on him in the Professor's office. Damn, he had been so beautiful and when he had pulled the other man closer he had had to really concentrate to not claim the other man's lips with his own. He smiled at the thought of the Doctor Jean Grey. Sure, she was nice looking but she didn't awake those feelings within him as Scott did. But she could be used. He didn't like to sure her but he knew that she used Scott and would use him for her own ends so he didn't beat himself up about it. He didn't want Jean even though she was obviously offering. He wanted Scott. But the younger man was very hard for him to read and he hoped to get a reaction, any reaction out of him concerning Jean. But more than anything he wanted Scott to give himself to him. Fully and without hesitation. To trust him. Logan wanted him to admit he needed him and then he would protect the younger man. God damn it. He wanted Scott to be HIS. And his alone.

Part 4

Rogue was gone! How in the world could a girl run away from a house, which held at least two telepaths??

" I'll go after her," Logan said and went to leave.

" You promised to stay till the Professor could figure out what Magneto wants with you," Scott said sharply. _Don't go. You could get hurt._

" She's alright. She's just upset," Storm said softly, trying to smooth the waters. When Storm and Scott were ready to go after her Scott went to get his motorcycle.

" Where is my motorcycle?" he asked Storm as it wasn't in it's usual place. Logan, of coarse. Scott thought. " Never mind. We take the car" Scott said quickly and they drove away. Why had Logan taken his bike?? This didn't add up.

Logan whistled through the streets on Scott's bike. He was worried for Rogue because he cared deeply for her and wanted to protect her. It was kind of the same yet different feelings he had towards Scott. I hope he doesn't follow me. Logan thought worried. He had taken Scott's bike not to anger him but more as a test. If they were to be together and Logan would see to it that they were, Scott would have to give him everything. In his love Logan was greedy and wanted it all yet he always paid it back 10 fold. If Scott came to him unconditional in his love and mind he would see that Logan would give it all back to him and more.

Part 5

Damn, damn. I swear I will kill that Professor when I see him, Logan thought as he awoke from Magneto's little game.

He awoke just in time to see a red energy beam shoot the roof of the train station. Scott. Oh, my God. Please let him be ok. Logan ran into the building his heart pumping wildly in his chest for fear for the other man's safety.

" Ororo, are you ok?" Scott asked shakily with tightly closed eyes as he tried to reach out to her.

" She's fine," Logan said, his voice tight with barely controlled emotions.

" Logan!" Scott said happily and his face brighten in a smile and turned his head in his direction. His voice betrayed him and they both knew it.

" Scott," Logan said softly and bent down next to him. He hated seeing Scott this vulnerable but it also strengthen his instinct to protect him.

" Logan," Scott repeated hoarsely and stretched out his arms in Logan's general direction.

In that moment Logan knew it had happened. Scott had given himself freely and unconditionally to him and Logan lay his arms around the younger man in a protective and possessive manner. Then he lifted Scott up in his arms as if he weighted nothing as all.

" Logan, the others" Scott mumbled but lay his arms around the other man's neck.

" Forget 'em." Logan grunted. " Besides we can't have you blasting all over the place, now can we?"

" We need to keep this secret until I can break up with Jean properly," Scott said softly and lifted his head to look with his closed eyes at Logan.

" Ok," Logan agreed. He wasn't to keen to let Scott out of his arms for even a moment but understood Scott's desire to clear up his relationship or lack of it with Jean.

Part 6

Scott sat by Logan's bedside as he had done these past 6 days. He remembered how hard it had been to play enemy with Logan when they had returned from the train station when all he wanted was to feel Logan's arms around him. In Logan he had felt his own desire and love reflected and Logan had had difficulties as well with masking his own desire and love. Every time anyone, no matter if it was Jean, the Professor or one of the students came too close to him or when Jean put her hand on his arm Logan would grunt warningly and whisper "Mine" under his breath. He remembered how afraid he had been for Logan when he was fighting Sabretooth and when Jean had wanted him to open his eyes. What if he had hit Logan? He smiled at the memory of Logan inside the Statue when he had given the metal detector the finger. Scott had been the only one to laugh at Logan's actions, the girls had just looked annoyed and Scott had been sure that in that one brilliant smile the whole world had had to be able to see his love for the other man. Looking down at Logan Scott sighed deeply and took once again hold of his hand. Please be ok. Please. I don't know what I would do without you.

" Scott?"

"Hmm?" Scott said and awoke, finding Jean standing next to him, her hand on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to Logan's bed.

" Why don't you go and get some sleep?" She asked gently.

" No" Scott said stubbornly. He wanted to be there if Logan needed anything, needed him. Scott looked lovingly down at the other man and Jean followed his look. Scott still had hold of Logan's hand as if it was the only safe thing in an insane world. He loves him, Jean suddenly realised, surprised at the certainty with which she knew. To be sure she opened up to the thoughts around her and for once she could easily pick Scott's up. Normally he had such a disciplined mind that he was a joy to be with for psychics as he never broadcasted stray thoughts which gave psychics headaches. But not today. She could read him easily. Love you...please be ok...I need you...Come back to me Scott's thoughts slammed into her soul and she had to block 'em out if not she was to be caught up in the maelstrom of love, concern and uncertainty that was Scott's thoughts and feelings. It was as if Scott had sensed her although she knew he could not because he turned from Logan to Jean.

" Jean, I..." He looked from his hand which held Logan's to her. She nodded and smiled kind of sad but understanding.

" I know," Scott gave her a small smile.

" Thanks," there was real gratitude in his voice.

" You go get some sleep," she ordered.

He was about to protest.

" Doctor's orders," she said sternly.

Knowing defeat when he saw it, he stood and bent down and kissed Logan's forehead gently before turning to her and giving her a smile and a look she knew well. " Don't worry, I'll look after him" Jean said softly. Scott nodded his thanks and with a last look at Logan was gone. Jean looked after Scott. He was a friend but she had never loved him as a lover. She wanted him to be happy but did he have to pick Logan, the man she herself wanted? Well, Scott may be in love with Logan but is Logan in love with him? Jean thought and looked down at Logan. Maybe, maybe not Whatever it was she wanted to find out. For Scott's sake but very much for her own as well.

Logan awoke to find Jean standing over him. Where is Scott? His first thoughts were confused. What had happened?

" Logan. You and I..." Jean began but Logan stopped her. He didn't want her. Couldn't she see that?

" How's the Professor?" Not that he really cared but Scott did.

" He's fine," Jean said with a smile.

" And..." Logan began.

" Scott's fine." Jean said softly, admitting defeat with a small smile. Scott's fine. It was the best news he could ever have gotten. The rest of Jean's chatter was lost on him. Scott.

Part 7

Logan was on his way out the door when Rogue stopped him.

" I don't want you to go" Logan smiled. Scott had said the exact same words just a few hours earlier. Rogue was as a daughter to him and he loved her. He was glad that Scott would take care of her. Having said his goodbyes to her he went out into the garage and found Scott's bike. There was a note on it. It read:

" To Logan,  
May you find what you are looking for.  
I have.  
Love,  
Scott"

Logan smiled. He would be back. Back for Rogue and back for Scott. At the moment it was best for Rogue to stay at the School and get an education. And Scott... He felt he owed Xavier his life and he felt responsible for the children there. Logan had hoped Scott would go with him but understood his reasons. That did not make this parting any less different. He put Scott's note in his pocket and jumped on the bike and was gone.

He had only just reached the gates of the School as he with his supernatural hearing heard a familiar voice behind him.

" Logan, wait up," Scott came running towards him and Logan smiled a brilliant smile and jumped of the bike and waited for his lover to join him. Scott ran into Logan's waiting arms and they kissed. First it was gentle but soon it became more possessive. As they drew apart Logan looked at Scott. He had a small bag with him.

" I thought you had decided to stay?"

" I had but I changed my mind," Scott said softly and looking him in the eyes. " All that means something to me are right here."

Logan smiled and gave him a quick kiss before putting Scott's bag on the bike. Logan got up in front and Scott seated himself behind him and closed his arms around Logan.

" I love you" He whispered in Logan's ear. Logan turned and stoked Scott's cheek.

" And I you"

Soon they were on their way to parts unknown but they were together and that's all that mattered. Home is where the heart is and Scott and Logan had truly come home.

The End


	2. Sunlight, Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Logan search for Logan's missing past and find something incredible...

**Sunlight, Moonlight**

Part 1

  
Scott leaned close to Logan as they whistled through the land. It was two weeks since they had left Xavier's school to go to Canada and try to find what Logan had lost. And two wonderful weeks it had been, only Scott, Logan and the open road. Scott had never known such freedom as he had felt in those few weeks with Logan. Nor had he ever felt so loved and protected. Just thinking about his lover made him lean in closer to him and he tightened his arms around his waist.

" What do you say we go get a bite to eat?" Logan asked as he drew to a stop next to a small bistro near the road. It wasn't anything fancy but they did have food.

" Sure" As they went into the restaurant Scott took hold of Logan's hand, not caring about the strange looks the other people in the restaurant gave them. They found a table, sat down and ordered.

" You know you don't have to go with me. It must be dreadfully boring for you," Logan commented as he greedily ate of his steak.

" I know but I wanted to," Scott smiled at him while beginning to eat from his chicken salad.

" Look, a One-Eyed freak"

" Yeah, a fucking mutant freak." Scott stiffened as he heard the comments and saw some six young men talking by the bar and pointing towards him. He had heard all the insults before yet still it hurt.

" What the fuck...," Logan growled angrily and was about to stand.

" No, Logan. It's ok. They're only children," Scott said softly and tried to hide the pain the reopening of old wounds the other men's cruel comments had done.

" Ha, they're older than you," Logan grumbled but sat down again.

" Hey freak, we don't like your kind here."

" Yeah, mister you should get a better friend. Someone who isn't a freak."

" Didn't you heard him, freak? This is a place for humans. Animals like you belong in a zoo."

" That's it," Logan said angrily and went quickly towards the group of men.

" Logan...," Scott said weakly, not knowing what he was asking of his lover. Don't hurt them? Don't get hurt?

" Ok, bub. Listen good. Now you're going to apologise to my mate here for your ill manners," Logan growled as he stood before the closest of the six men.

" Forget it, mutie-lover," the other man spat out.

" Wrong answer, bub," Logan said dangerously and claws appeared from his hands.

" Man, he's a mutie too," one of the men yelled. Here we go, Scott thought and went over to Logan in case he needed his assistance which he doubted. With a yell as from a dangerous animal, Logan charged the men and one big bar fight broke out that not even the bartender's yelling about paying for the damages could stop. A few minutes, and quite a fewer tables and chairs, later Logan dragged the man towards Scott who had answered for his group. Scott doubted Logan had chosen him because of that but more because he was the only one still conscious.

" Now; apologise," Logan demanded and planted the man on his knees in front of Scott.

" Sooooryyy," the man uttered weakly before passing out.

" Come on, we're out of here," Logan said and drew a protective and possessive arm around Scott's shoulders.

" I'm sorry," Logan whispered as they stood outside, next to Scott's motorcycle.

" About what?" Scott asked confused, putting his wallet away. Logan had managed to convince the bartender that the men on the floor should pay for the damages.

" About what I did before I knew you. I was just like them. Calling you names," he explained softly. Scott smiled and lay a hand on Logan's cheek.

" You were never like them." Logan looked into Scott's shaded eyes and smiled.

" Have I told you, I love you?" Logan mumbled and drew Scott into his embrace.

" Yes but I like hearing you say it," Scott said against Logan's chest.

Logan held him at arm's length and said seriously but with a gleam in his eyes, " I love you."

Scott smiled happily and replied, " And I love you" before pressing his lips to Logan's.

Part 2

" I'm sorry," Scott said weakly and leaned close to Logan, wanting to give him comfort.

" It's ok. It was a wild goose chase, anyway," Logan's voice was even but Scott knew his lover well enough to know the pain behind the words. They stood in the middle of the old military compound and had found it totally destroyed.

" They keep files about such places as this. They may have some information in the town we just drove through," Scott said, wanting to easy Logan's pain.

" Yeah, maybe"

" Can't hurt to look," Scott said with a smile and holding on to Logan's hand dragged him towards the motorcycle so they could go to town.

" You have no files on Logan, on this man?" Scott asked the sheriff of Gavish, the small town in the middle of nowhere, where they had stopped and pointed at Logan.

" Sorry, no. We knew of the military compound of cause but this Logan.." the old officer nodded to Logan " ..have never done anything wrong in this town."

" Ok, thanks anyway," Scott said, his shoulders slummed in defeat. They were on their way out as the man's voice stopped them.

" But we do have files on a Wolverine dating about 15 years back"

" Where?" Both Scott and Logan asked eagerly.

" Go to the hospital. He was admitted there"

" Yes, I do remember a Wolverine being here," a older doctor said as Scott and Logan tried to keep up with him on his ward round. " Actually..." the doctor looked Logan up and down " you remind me of him"

" I am him," Logan growled.

" Why was Lo...Wolverine admitted here?" Scott asked and tried to calm his lover by taking his hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

" He was found outside town, naked and babbling nonsense. He was brought here and we cleaned him up. He left tree days later"

" Do you remember any of this?" Scott asked Logan softly.

" I...some of it. Bits and pieces"

" Why are you here anyway? Have you regretted giving the girl up?" The contempt in the doctor's voice wasn't to miss.

" Given a girl up? What the hell are you talking about?" Logan demeaned to know.

" Well, almost two years before you came here a small baby girl was found cold and abandoned in the forest near here, not long from where you where found. She was brought here but as none claimed her she was given up for adoption. When you came here later and didn't know your name I took a blood and DNA sample from you to see if I could find something,"

" And???" Logan pressed as the doctor had stopped talking to read the medical paper hanging by the end of the bed in one of the rooms in the hospital.

" Hum? Oh, yeah. Well, the DNA matched. You were...are her father"

" I have a daughter...." Logan whispered in wonder.

" Congratulations," Scott said happily and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back towards the doctor.

" So, where is my daughter?" Logan asked eagerly. He had a daughter, he had a family, he had a past at last.

" As I said she was given up for adoption. I felt kind of responsible for her so I checked on her. She was given to a couple in Mississippi who couldn't have children of their own."

" Do you remember her name?" Scott asked, already calculating the chances of finding the girl with what information they had.

" When we found her all she had on her was a small band around her ankle, saying "for Marie". So I called her Marie and so did the couple who got her"

" Doctor Jensen to operation. Doctor Jensen to...." The doctor turned towards them as he heard the intercom.

" Sorry, I got to go. Take care," he quickly shook their hands and ran towards the operation room.

"Hey, do you have the address on Marie's adopted parents?" Scot yelled after him.

" Ask the nurse to bring up her file. It will be in there," the doctor yelled over his shoulder.

" We got her," Scott said triumphantly and Logan smiled happily.

" Her address...hum, yes. Here it is." The nurse handed a paper over and Logan almost tore it out of her hand. Suddenly he became very pale.

" You ok? What's wrong?" Scott asked worried and lay a calming hand on his shoulder.

" This can't be..." Logan said in shook.

" Let me see," Scott gently took the paper from Logan's hands and read it.

" My God!"

" I know. Marie...Rogue...truly is my daughter,"

Part 3

" Scott," Xavier said happily as Scott and Logan entered his office. Scott smiled at the other man and gave him a hug. Logan had to really restrain himself from not tearing his lover away from the other man. When Scott drew back, Logan put a arm around his waist and whispered

" Mine" under his breath, giving Xavier a warning look.

" Please, sit down," Xavier said and Scott immediate sat and Logan followed suit.

" So, as I understood it from your thoughts Scott, Rogue is Logan's daughter?" Xavier asked and Logan felt a strong sense of jealousy. Scott and the professor shared a strong bond that he had no part in. He wasn't sure if he could accept that. Scott seemed to have sensed his thoughts because he reached over and took hold of his hand.

" I'll always be yours but Xavier is like a father to me," Scott whispered in Logan's ear and Logan nodded and squeezed Scott's hand to let him know he was trying to get his possessive manner under control.

" Yes, that was what we found out," Scott said out loud and answered Xavier's question.

" And now you want to adopt her?"

" She's my daughter. I want her back," Logan growled.

" I know but she is a adopted child. Her earlier parents have given her up after her mutation sat in so until she reaches 18 in a almost a year from now she is still up for adoption and you'll have to go to court with this," Xavier warned.

" I don't care. I want her back," Logan said determined.

" I don't want to say this but you'll have much better changes alone or of cause the best with a woman"

" What are you saying?" Scott asked shocked. What he implying that...

" I'm sorry Scott but you two being together will lessen your changes of getting custody of her," Charles said sadly.

" But...that's not fair," Scott almost yelled, feeling violated.

" I know it isn't. I have been there," Xavier's voice was soft but held a world of pain.

" What happened?" Scott asked softly, compassion in his voice.

" It was long ago. I was a widower with a son. All was well until I meet Eric" as always when the professor talked of his old friend his eyes and voice softened. " We wanted to raise my son together but wasn't allowed to. It would damage the child, they said. They told him from me," his voice was toneless but a simple tear glimmered in his eye.

" So, what you're saying is that either I give up Scott or I can forget about getting my daughter back?" Logan asked furiously. Scott looked worried at him. If it came to it what would he choose? Him or Marie? He had never thought he could feel so jealous as he did in that moment towards Marie.

" It's ok. I understand. You need to get Marie back," Scott said softly, and for once was glad he was warring the red glasses so no one could see his tears.

" Like hell. I'm not giving you up. You belong to me," Logan said strongly and to amplify his claim on him he brought his lips hard against Scott's, marking him as his. When Logan drew back Scott's cheeks were flushed.

" But...what about Marie?" Scott asked softly. He couldn't ask Logan to give up his own child. He wouldn't allow it. Logan deserved some happiness. He deserved to have his daughter with him after so many years apart.

" WE will get her back. We go to court"

Part 4

" It is known to be very unhealthy for children to live with two people of the same sex. I.."

" Protest"

" Sustained. Please make the witness specify his statements," the judge said.

" Doctor O'Hara, why, in your professional opinion as a psychologist do you feel it would be best for the child to remain at the school where she now lives?"

" Well, everyone knows that homosexuality is unnatural. A child would be damaged by growing up in such a environment."

Matt sighed and stood up "Protest. The witness is.." _yet again_ , he thought darkly " speculating and giving his own subjective opinion and not a neutral professional opinion. Besides the "child" in question is 17 years old. By now she should be able to understand that most men live in a relationship with a woman."

He sat down again. Scott sat next to him and Logan next to Scott. Matt had only taken this case because he knew Scott from university. Normally he was way too busy to take uncertain cases like this but his alter ego, Dare Devil, owned his life to Scott's alter ego, Cyclops.

The psychologist had now been on the witness stand for almost a half hour and hadn't done much else than been telling of his own prejudices. Matt hadn't been sure if he was on Scott's side when he started on the case but after a few weeks in court and hearing nothing but prejudice he had definitely been on Scott's...and Logan's side. He wasn't sure if he liked Logan. He was surprised that his possessive manner didn't annoy Scott but it didn't. However it did annoy Matt a little. When Scott had called him and he had showed up at Xavier's school he had given Scott a hug as friends who hasn't seen each other for a long time do, Logan had almost put his claws through him to amplify his point that Scott was his. Thank God, that Scott's calm voice always seemed to calm him down.

" I call Dr. Jean Grey to the witness stand," Matt said as the psychologist was finally finished.

" Dr. Grey , we have just heard Dr. O'Hara's statement. Do you agree with it?"

" No, I certainly do not. No one can choice their sexuality. And it IS a natural thing," she looked with a meaning glance at Dr. O'Hara.

" Why do you claim it is a natural thing?"

" It happens in our genes, like mutation. We have no control over it and if we look at nature we'll find both in animals as well"

" Do you believe Marie would be damaged by living with Mr. Summers and Mr....Logan?" Matt asked and stopped his pacing in front of her and looked with seemly unseeing eyes at her.

" No, I do not. She is almost a grown woman and she knows both men really well," Jean said and looked at both Scott and Logan. What a shame that she and Logan hadn't been. It could have been great.

" Thank you. Your witness."

" Aren't you close to both men?" The prosecutor asked as he came towards her.

" Well, I work as a doctor at the school where Scott teaches if that's what you mean," Jean answered, knowing where he was going.

" But you know him better than that. Weren't you engaged?"

" Yes, we were but that don't mean I can't give a professional opinion of the situation unlike some people," the last was said with an angry glance at Dr. O'Hara.

" No more questions."

" I call Marie to the stand," Matt said and a young woman with long gloves and white streaks in her hair went to take the stand.

" What was your first reaction to the fact that Mr. Logan is your father?"

" Ah was very happy. Ah had seen him as a father long before that," Marie said honestly.

" What do you feel about your father and Mr. Summers relationship?" Matt asked, knowing this was a crucial question.

" Ah love 'em both. Ah think it's cool. Now Ah get two fathers who Ah know will do anything for me and all others will have to make do with one," she smiled.

" So you don't mind their relationship? You don't find it unusual?" Matt pressed.

" No, why should Ah? Ah'm a mutant. Ah can't touch anyone. Ah have seen people who can fly or start fires with a thought. Why should Ah find something like this unusual? Ah have felt the prejudice people show others who are different. Often it's not towards me as Ah can pass as "normal" but someone like Scott. If normal means being so cruel to one of the sweetest and kindest people Ah know, Ah prefer being different"

Part 5

The trial had caused a lot of publicity, both for and against them. The nosiness of the reporters was especially bothering Logan so Scott wished the trial would end soon. One of the last days of the trial Matt did something Scott hadn't expected.

" I call Scott Summers to the stand," Matt said and Scott went to the stand with a confused look at Matt.

" Mr. Summers, will you explain your relationship with Mr. Logan?" Matt asked and stood before him.

" He is my friend and my mate. I love him. Marie is his daughter and as such also mine. I love her as was she my own," he was about to stop there, thinking that more details of his feelings would make matters worse but Matt indicated with a wave of his hand that he should continue.

" Logan completes me as no one ever has. He is the dark to my light. He is my protector and shield against the world. He knows me as no one ever has. He is the only one who has ever cared to look beyond the glasses to see a person. He understands my pain and takes it as his own. He is my life and my love. I don't know what I would ever do without him. I need him, I love him. He is my world, my everything."

After this total show of honestly there was complete silence in the room until a spontaneous applause broke out that not even the judge hammering in his desk could stop. Logan smiled proudly at Scott and a small tear formed in his eye. They had won.

Part 6

" This is your room. You like it?" Logan asked a little nervously as he showed Rogue her new room in his and Scott's house. Scott had found a nice house just some 10 minutes in car from Xavier's school so Marie could continue attending there and Scott could teach there as he used to.

" Ah love it. Thanks Dad," Rogue declared as she saw the bed, the stereo, the TV, the books and videos. She throw her arms around Logan and gave him a big hug.

" Better thank Scott. He decorated it," Logan said softly and kissed the top of her head. Rogue went into Scott's embrace and he stroked her hair.

" Thanks Scott," she said against his chest.

" You're very welcome, Marie" Scott said gently and she went from his embrace and into her room.

" This is wonderful. Ah'll watch all the videos. And look; CDs. Wow. Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Westlife, Boyzone and Take That. And look here...." Rogue continued to explore her room and Scott laughed as Logan closed the door into her room with a smile on his lips.

" Thanks for making her this happy and helping me get her back," Logan said softly and kissed Scott on the lips.

" My pleasure," Scott replied as he got his breath back.

" Speaking of pleasure..." Logan began with a gleam in his eyes and scoped Scott up in his arms as if he weighted nothing at all.

" Logan, what are you doing?" Scott asked huskily as he lay his head on the other man's shoulder.

" I'm showing you my love," Logan answered and carried him into their bedroom and gently lay him on their bed. It was late and the moonlight came in from the window, making a halo around Scott's form. Logan began undressing Scott with gentle fingers.

" You're so beautiful," he mumbled as the moonlight made Scott's bare chest seem to glow a heavenly white. Scott drew Logan into his embrace.

" Let me show you how much I love you," Scott whispered and that he did. With his heart, his words and his body he told Logan how much he was loved and Logan showed Scott how much he loved him back. Unspoken words of love passed between them as night slowly gave way to day...

Part 7

Take my hand  
You know I will  
Trust me  
You know I do

Let me be your eyes  
You are  
Let me be your shield  
You always have been

Let me take your pain as my own  
You already have  
Let me protect you  
You always do

Let me be your wings  
Only with you I can fly  
Let my love be your strength  
It is

Come to me  
I will  
Let us be together  
We are and always shall be

The End


	3. Shades Of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier has taken ill and it forces Scott and Logan to look into a past which should probably have stayed buried…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The song/poem in this story “Your Eyes” was inspired by the WB movie “Quest For Camelot”. Everything they wrote is theirs.   
> Dedicated to: Jemisard who asked for this. Hope you like *smiles*
> 
> *mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. “ mmmmm ” is spoken out loud.

# Shades Of Grey 

Part 1:

“ Marie, will you hurry up. I have a class in 10 minutes,” Scott said on the other side of the door to Marie’s room.

“ Ah will but Ah can’t find anything to wear!” the answer came through the door and Scott sighed.

“ Logan gave you a bunch of clothes last Christmas. Why don’t you wear some of it?”

“ Ah told you Ah have nothing to wear!”

“ Five more minutes and then I leave without you,” Scott warned as he went to the kitchen.

“ Problems?” Logan asked his lover as Scott entered.

“ Nah, Marie just want to impress some boys at school,” Scott answered lightly and gave him a kiss on the mouth that Logan deepened before letting him go.

“ Which boys?” Logan asked suspiciously and Scott laughed as he seated himself across from Logan.

“ Bobby or Remy, I’m guessing.”

“ If they as much as touch her…” Logan began threateningly as his protective instincts went into overdrive.

“ Ah can’t be touched, dad,” Rogue said lightly but with a hint of sadness as she finally entered the kitchen and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before going towards the door.

“ You’re coming?” she asked with a raised brow at Scott who just smiled at her.

“ Sure,” he leaned over and kissed Logan soundly on the lips.

“ Have a good day and keep those boys away from my little girl,” Logan grumped as he released Scott’s lips.

“ Ah heard that,” Rogue yelled from outside.

“ You were meant to,” Logan growled and Scott smiled and laid a calming hand on his lover’s shoulder.

“ Don’t worry. All will be fine. See you later,” with a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek Scott left.

“ Yeah, see you….” Logan whispered and still had trouble letting Scott out of his sight. If it wasn’t because he had gotten a job in a garage fixing cars and motorcycles which he actually liked he would still follow Scott to class even if it had annoyed the others just a bit. Ok, a lot.

Part 2:

“ Scott! Praise the Goddess you’re here,” Ororo said relieved as Scott entered the school after having made sure Rogue got to class.

“ What’s wrong?” Scott asked worried. Ororo was normally a very calm and controlled person. To get her this worried it had to be very bad news.

“ The professor has taken ill. Jean is…” Ororo didn’t even have the time to finish her sentence before Scott was out the door and down in Sickbay.

“ Xavier???” He yelled and looked fanatically around in search of the man who he had come to love as a father.

“ Scott??” A weak voice rasped and Scott spotted Xavier laying in a bed all covered in tubes with machines next to him.

“ What happened?” He asked gently as he came to Xavier’s bedside and took hold of his hand.

“ I…Scott…so….good…..to…see….” Xavier´s voice died out and he closed his eyes.

“ Noooo!” Scott yelled panicked.

“ It’s okay. Relax. He’s just exhausted,” Jean said in a calming voice as she came towards him and lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“ What’s wrong with him?” Scott asked shocked as he looked down upon the still man. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t dead because he lay so still it was difficult to see.

“ He is dying from blood loss. His red blood cells are dying,” she tried to break the news to him gently but still it felt like someone had just told him the world was about to end. Maybe it was because how far would the world ever have gotten if men like Xavier hadn’t been there with a dream of peace and co-existence?

“ Is…is there nothing we can do?” Scott asked softly, for once glad that his red glasses prevented anyone from seeing his eyes as tears glimmered in them.

“ I’m afraid not. He needs new blood cells but they can only be from a member of his family and as he has no family…”

“ He does,” Scott interrupted her and she looked puzzled at him. “ Xavier had a son. He was forced to give him up but he had a son.”

Jean’s face brightened in a smile.

“ Do you know what this means?”

“ Yes, that I need to find him. And I know someone who might be able to help.”

Part 3:

“ I don’t like this,” Logan complained for the tenth time in just five minutes. Scott drew a deep breath.

“ I know but it’s the only way.”

Scott had let the news of Xavier’s illness be known to the public and the news had been broadcasted worldwide as Xavier was a public figure. Just two hours after Scott had sent the message out Magneto had contacted him and said he wanted to help and would meet him alone in a deserted building a little outside New York.

“ You sure do a lot for old Wheels,” Logan commented and couldn’t keep his jealousy out of his voice. He felt a strong urge to either go back to the mansion and make sure Xavier could never take Scott from him or amplify to Scott that he belonged to him and no one else. Having lived with Logan for two years had taught Scott how to read all the emotions Logan never said and also this time Scott sensed his thoughts. He took hold of Logan’s hand and said softly;

“ I am yours. You know that. But Xavier is like a father to me. Please do this. For me?”

“ Okay,” Logan gave in. How could he ever deny him anything?

“ Thanks,” Scott said warmly and pressed his lips to Logan’s and let him deepen the kiss till it become demanding and possessive as if Logan wanted to mark him as his through that one kiss. As they drew apart Logan seemed to tense.

“ What’s wrong?”

“ I feel something…” Logan began. “ Get behind me,” he yelled in the same instant Magneto came flying through the air and in from one of the big gates in the building, Mystique by his side. Logan guided Scott behind him, standing as a shield before the other man. Magneto noticed Logan’s protective and possessive manner and gave a small strained smile as if it was behaviour he recognised.

“ I thought I told you to come alone, boy,” Magneto said as he landed next to the two men, Mystique by his side as he let her land next to him.

“ You did but you also said you would be alone,” Scott answered and looked with his shaded eyes at Mystique.

“ Very good. Must be why Charles cares so for you.” That comment made Logan growl. “ A little jealous, are we?” he asked with a smile at Logan’s drawn claws.

“ Enough male bonding. How is Mar….Rogue? Is she safe?” Mystique asked as she looked from Logan to Scott.

“ What do you care?” Logan grumped, hate in his eyes. Hadn’t he killed her once? How many lives did that damn woman have anyway?

“ How do you know Rogue’s real name? No one ever mentioned it,” Scott asked curiously as he finally managed to come a little away from Logan’s protective form and towards her.

“ I…” she looked from one man to another. Taking a deep breath she snarled;

“ She’s my daughter, ok? I just wanted to know if she was alright.”

“ WHAT?”  
“ She’s your what?” Scott asked shocked, ignoring Logan’s comment of disbelief.

“ My daughter. Why is that so hard to understand?” Annoyance was in her voice now.

“ Maybe because I’m her father and I don’t remember seeing you before our little meeting at the Statue,” Logan suggested sarcastically.

“ It wasn’t like that. These…people…scientists…had captured me. They wanted a child. Said they had captured a male and wanted to see what kind of powers the two genes of mutants would make. I never even saw you. Marie was a test-tube baby. She was taken from me as a baby. I was told she had died.”

If Scott didn’t know better he would have sworn he saw tears glimmering in Mystique’s eyes.

“ How did you find out she was your child?” Scott asked softly, feeling sorry for a mother who had lost a child. Mystique smiled kind of sadly.

“ Purely by accident. I saw your and Logan’s trial where you tried to gain custody of her. When I heard about Logan, the military compound and a small baby wearing only the band I made for her with her name on it, I knew it was my baby.”

“ You aren’t getting her. She’s mine,” Logan growled.

“ She’s a grown woman of 19. I have no place in her life anymore. I just wanted to know if she was safe.”

This time there was no mistaking the single tear running down one blue cheek. Scott gently wiped it away, ignoring Logan’s warning snarl and the whispered “Mine”.

“ She is safe,” Scott said softly and Mystique smiled.

“ Thank you.”

She nodded towards Magneto who with a wave of his hand let her fly gently across the room and out the door, leaving him alone with a still battle ready Logan and one very sad Scott.

“ How is he? Really?” Magneto asked and there was no disguising the sorrow in his voice nor whom he was talking about. Only the thought of Charles brought a soft edge to the disillusioned mutant’s voice.

“ He’ll die unless we can find his son,” Scott said honestly and Logan moved to stand in front of him, obviously still not trusting Magneto enough to let him be within reach of Scott.

“ You know about him??” Magneto asked surprised.

“ He told us,” Logan said simply, his eyes promising a slow death to him should Magneto as much as think about harming Scott.

“ What do you know about him?” Scott asked, trying to easy the tension between the two men.

“ I knew him only for a year. He was a happy and carefree young one. He was five when they took him from Charles.” Hate, sorrow but above all an intense anger, was in his voice as he thought back to when men had came to his and Charles’ home and torn a small boy from his lover’s arms, breaking Charles’ heart and ending their relationship.

“ What else?” Scott pressed gently as Magneto got lost in dark memories.

“ I remember his name; Scott Alexander Xavier. He had brown hair and blue eyes. I remember Charles was worried because he had been complaining about headaches leading up to the time where they took him.” Again this intense hate towards those men...those humans who had dared to hurt his love was in his voice, so cold was his tone that Scott couldn’t keep a shiver from surfacing and Logan moved closer to him to try to protect him even if it was only words.

“ Do you know what happened to him?”

“ I tried to keep taps on him for Charles’s sake but in the end he got lost in the system even for me. Last I know is that he was taken to St. John’s orphanage on 6th Street. After that Scott Alexander Xavier stopped showing up on any papers or numbers. They told Charles he had been killed. By accident, they claimed. It broke Charles. I lost him that night.” His voice had taken on a soft but sad edge as he relived a night of tears, broken dreams and lost hopes. A night where a bond of love had been broken by grief. 

“ What are we waiting for then? Let’s go to the orphanage and check up on this kid,” Logan said, eager to get his lover as far away from the possible threat of Magneto.

“ Wait! Can….I…can I stay with Charles? Just in case…” his voice died away and a tear glimmered in the older man’s eye.

“ No, I…” Logan began but a calming hand on his shoulder from Scott silenced him.

“ Of course. You know the way. I’ll tell Jean to let you in,” Scott voice was gentle and Magneto smiled at him.

“ Thanks,” the word was so softly spoken that Scott wasn’t sure he had heard it.

Part 4:

“ Sorry, we have no files on a Scott Alexander Xavier,” the woman at the desk told Logan and Scott as she had checked their files. Scott looked at the badly kept room and the dark curtains for the window. Strange, it reminded him of something...something long ago…something he wasn’t sure if he wanted to remember…

“ You ok?” Logan asked concerned as he felt Scott shiver and lay a protective hand around the other man’s shoulders.

“ Yeah, yeah. It’s just...this place reminds me of something, that’s all,” he saw Logan’s worried look and added; “ Really, I’m fine but thanks for caring.”

He gave Logan a small kiss on the cheek and Logan smiled warmly.

“ That’s what I’m here for.”

“ I know and I love you for it,” Scott said softly as Logan still with his arm around his shoulders guided him to the door.

“ Wait, we do have something here. It’s quite old. It is dated the same day as the one you gave me but this one has another name.” Both men turned back towards her.

“ Whose?” they asked at once.

“ One Scott Summers. He was moved to another orphanage some five months later as it became known that he was a…mutant! Well, then I can better understand why they moved him _there_. Why waste a room like these on a freak like that?” The woman commented, disgust in her voice. Logan growled warningly and before Scott could stop him he had taken the woman by her throat and slammed her into the wall. These rooms weren’t very nice looking so he was sure he didn’t want to see the other ones and just the thought of Scott’s suffering made Logan’s blood boil with white hot fury.

“ He is no freak, he is my mate. Apologise, now!” Logan demanded harshly as the woman fought for breath.

“ Logan…” Scott began weakly not knowing what he was going to say. This was Logan’s way of protesting him and he couldn’t change that and to be honest he didn’t want to either.

“ Apologise!” Logan roared and squeezed tighter around her throat.

“ S…..Sorrrryyyy,” the woman got out and Logan let her fall to the floor.

“ Come on,” Logan said, still angry as he took hold of Scott’s hand and dragged him with him outside.

“ Did you hear that??? I could be….” Scott said in wonder as Logan got up in front on Scott’s motorcycle.

“ Yeah, I heard. Don’t worry. We’re going to the mansion now,” Logan said and started the engine, needing space between himself and the orphanage with the woman inside. If he stayed much longer he wasn’t sure that even Scott could calm his temper. Scott got up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear;

“ I love you” and just the feel of him and those words brought peace back to Logan’s angry mind and he mumbled;

“ Lov’ you too,” before they whistled through town on their way to the mansion.

Part 5:

“ Are you sure you want to do this?” Jean asked as she prepared to let some of Scott’s blood flow over to Xavier. Magneto sat next to Xavier’s bed on his left side, holding his hand and being uncharacteristically quiet while Scott was on Xavier’s right side with Logan sitting by his left side, holding his free hand in his.

“ Yes, I’m sure.”

“ I didn’t have the time to match yours and Xavier’s DNA. If you aren’t related after all…” she didn’t finish but Scott just nodded for her to continue and she neared his arm with a needle.

“ Wait,” Logan caught hold of Jean’s hand, stopping her. She looked puzzled at him. “ What do you mean if they aren’t related?”

“ I mean that then they’ll most likely both die,” Jean admitted and Logan drew a sharp breath.

“ You knew this!” he said accusingly to Scott.

“ Yes,” he smiled softly at Logan and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. “ I didn’t want you to worry.”

“ Like Hell. You aren’t doing this. I won’t allow it. You’re coming with me,” Logan said determined and began to release Scott from the machines.

“ Logan, stop!” Scott yelled and Logan stopped. Scott reached a hand up to his face. “ I love you but this is my decision. I want to do this. Please try to understand.”

Tears were in his eyes now.

“ I…I don’t want to lose you,” Logan admitted softly, a tear glimmering in his eye. As it fell down his cheek, Scott gently wiped it away.

“ You never will. No matter what happens to me I’ll be with you. Always,” Scott promised and nodded to Jean to make her continue. She looked to see if Logan would stop her again but he just held Scott’s hand in his, his eyes never leaving Scott’s covered ones as Jean began the procedure. As the blood loss made Scott lose consciousness and his hand fell from Logan’s grip, Logan whispered softly;

“ I love you. Stay with me.”

## Part 6: 

Logan kept watch by Scott’s bedside every day, never leaving his side. Xavier got better and almost fell out of bed in surprise and happiness when Jean told him that Scott was his son. He had been pleased to see Magneto again but whether or not they could still find a way to be together remained to be seen. It was difficult for them to admit to sharing a love for each other when they held such a strong disbelief or even hate for each others dreams. Rogue had visited her father often in those two weeks Scott had been unconscious. Logan had told her of her relationship with Mystique but she had said it didn’t matter. However she had discovered that Mystique was listed as having a second child, a mutant named Kurt, and she wanted to get to know him better. He lived as a monk somewhere in Germany and was rumoured to have blue skin like his mother and the power of teleportation.

A small moan from Scott’s lips brought Logan’s attention back towards his lover.

_Please be ok, please be ok, please…_ , he didn’t know to whom he prayed, he just knew he wanted Scott back. More than anything he hated feeling this helpless. He would gladly kill a thousand men for Scott but he knew not how to battle an enemy within him. He took hold of Scott’s hand and wiped some lose hair out of his face and stroked his cheek.

“ Please come back to me. Come back, you hear? I need you,” Logan whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Scott’s unmoving lips.

\-------------------

“ Uh……Logan?” A weak voice rasped and awoke Logan from his light sleep at once. He must have fallen asleep by Scott’s bedside in sheer exhaustion.

“ Scott!” Logan said happily and gave the other man a big hug as best as he could considering Scott lay in bed.

“ …Need to breathe,” Scott said with a hint of amusement as Logan had tightened his hands around him as if he feared that if he let him go he’ll disappear. Logan drew a little back from him but still held his hand.

“ Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear?” Logan demanded harshly, covering his fear with anger.

“ Not if I can help it,” Scott promised with a smile and drew a hand up to pull Logan towards him for a kiss.

“ I love you, you know that,” Logan mumbled against Scott’s lips.

“ I know and I love you. Now shut up and kiss me,” Scott demanded with happiness and laughter in his voice.

“ Happy to comply…” Logan mumbled as their lips met in a kiss and their hearts spoke volumes of love no words could describe…

Looking into your eyes

And what do I see?

The heavens are sparkling

With starlight

That’s what I see in your eyes

I see the heavens in your smile

I hear your heart beat with mine

And suddenly I know why life

Is worthwhile

That’s what I see in your eyes

I look at myself

And what do I see?

I see us floating away

To the heavens for evermore

That’s what I see in your eyes

Here in the dark I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

Here in the dark I start to feel

Your love, your support

That’s what I see in your eyes

The End


End file.
